The Song Of My Heart
by NeverBelieve
Summary: Charlie and Renée died in a car accident in Arizona. After the tragic loss, Bella moves back to live in Forks with Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Will Emmett, being the over protective brother, let her date his older best friend? Bella is 17, Edward 21. AH
1. New Home

**Hello people,**

**I wanted to try for the first time and post a story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! But I wish I did…**

**Summary: Charlie and Renée died in a car accident in Arizona. After the tragic loss, Bella moves back to live in Forks with Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Will Emmett, being the over protective brother, let her date his older be****st friend? Bella is 17, Edward 21. AH**

**Chapter One: New Home**

* * *

I've sat on my bed for the last four hours**, **crying my eyes out. Today I was going to move back at Forks, where I grew up until I was nine years old. My parents always wanted to travel. They thought that since I was the only one who could keep perfect grade marks, I could travel with them while keeping perfect straight A's. My brother stayed in Forks with my father's friend, Billy Black. But when he turned 18, he brought our old house and two years after he got married to Rosalie Hale, nowRosalie Cullen_. _I never talked to her that much. All I knew is that she was tall, blonde, blue eyes and totally beautiful. I swear I thought she was a model.

Emmett told me that his best friend, Edward Cullen, looked like a model too, but I never saw him. He was supposed to be my 'date' for the wedding, but he never showed up. Emmett said that he had been called for an emergency and that he was really sorry. Like I cared.

So after my brother married, my parents decided to travel a little bit. We first went to Florida for a year, and then moved Chicago. We stayed there for half a year before we came to Arizona. My parents liked it there, so did I. We decided to stay there longer than the other places. I was getting used to the heat, but not the school. I was not the kind to worry about making friends, because I knew I would leave them sooner or later because we would move again. But I did make two good friends in Arizona: Tanya Denali and James Cooper.

They have been dating for a few months now. Tanya was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. Tanya was a strawberry blonde, tall, with brown eyes. Not boring brown eyes like mine, more like shining brown eyes. She's not very friendly at first, but when you get to know her, she's really adorable, even though she can be a little bit bitchy sometime.

James, on the other hand, was a muscular and tall boy. He had dark brown eyes and hair. The first time I saw him, I was intimidated. After a while we became friends and he introduced me to Tanya. I had a crush on him for a month or two, until I learned that Tanya loved him too. For three years now. So I forget about him, and now I was happy for them.

"Bella are you there?" I heard someone yell.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't heard someone knocking on my door. I got up from my bed and ran downstairs. Before I opened the door, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were so red and there were tears running down my cheeks, and my hair was a mess. I looked so desperate. I wiped my tears and tried to brush my hair with my fingers, not great but better. Then I opened the door with a fake sad smile.

"BELLA !" was the only thing I heard before I was lifted the air in a big hug by my brother.

"Emmett...can't...breath!" I tried to say.

"Oops," he set me down and then put his hands on my shoulders to look straight into my eyes. "It's going to be alright sis'. I'm here, and Rosalie too."

He looked outside and I followed his gaze. I saw her standing next to a car, smiling at me. I didn't smile back at her. I just nodded before looking back at Emmett.

"Are you ready? Where are your bags?" he asked me.

I pointed the stairs. He nodded and went to take my bags. I waited downstairs at the door. I didn't want to go see Rosalie. I wasn't in the mood for talking anyway. He came down with all of my stuff and then we went outside. While he was putting everything in the car, I turned around to take a last look at the house. Arizona was really going to miss me.

"Time to go sis!" Emmett said. I turned to look at him, and nodded. I didn't want to talk because I would just start crying.

* * *

Finally we got at Forks. I looked around at the scenery, remembering everything. But it didn't felt right. It didn't felt like home anymore. I wanted Arizona back. Once in front of my old house, Rosalie turned to me.

"We'll give you your old bedroom. We kept all your stuff there, Emmett didn't want me to touch at it," she said hesitantly.

Like before, I just nodded and looked away. I entered in the house and automatically went in my bedroom, Emmett following me with my bags. He put them down and stayed in the middle of my bedroom, looking at me.

"What?" I said. It was the first time I talked since he hugged me.

"I don't know…do you, I mean…want to…talk about it?" he asked, a little uncomfortable.

I knew this question would come sooner or later. But I never thought he would ask me right now.

"No Emmett…not now," I replied, looking out the window.

"Okay so... Rosalie and I are going out with some friends tonight. Want to come?"

"No, thanks," I replied without taking a look at him.

"Huh…Okay, I'll leave you alone. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

I just nodded and then I waited for him to go away. When I heard the door closed, I burst into tears. What did I do to deserve this? I was now going to be a burden for my brother and his wife.

* * *

"Bella! We're going now! We'll be back before midnight!" Emmett's booming voice said.

I didn't go downstairs to eat with them. I just locked myself in my bedroom and cried as much as possible. And that's what I did until midnight. I couldn't even fall asleep. It was like I was in a nightmare already.

At one o'clock in the morning, I heard the front door opening, and then Emmett's laugh. I heard footsteps, not only his and Rosalie's, but there were other people too.

"Shhh! You guys be quiet, she's sleeping! I thought you wanted to see her. I don't want you to wake her up. She had a bad day."

The next thing I knew, I was faking to be asleep and people were staring at me, I guess.

"Aww, she's so cute!" I heard a female voice said.

"Shut up Alice, you're going to wake her up," Rosalie said.

"She was crying," another voice stated.

"It's normal Jasper, she just lost her parents," Alice's voice replied.

The only time I saw her was at Emmett's wedding. She was short, had spiky dark-brown hair and she was really energetic. She wouldn't stop bouncing everywhere while clapping in her hand. Jasper was Rosalie's brother. He was a cool guy, but a little bit reserved. He and Alice were a thing.

"Okay enough now, let her sleep..." Emmett finally said. I was so thankful right now, because I felt like I was going to cry more at what Alice said.

"She's not even sleeping."

I didn't recognized that voice. It was a soft, velvet voice. I wanted to frown and asked how he knew, but I couldn't.

"What makes you say that?" Emmett asked.

"Look..." the voice replied.

I wondered what he was showing, or going to do. I waited for them to speak again, but they didn't say anything. And then, I felt someone touching my cheek softly. It was a comforting touch. I don't know why, but it made me feel better, like if all my worries where gone. Too bad it didn't last.

"WHAT THE HELL PUT YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Emmett yelled.

I gasped and opened my eyes, afraid of the sudden change of Emmett's level voice. The first thing I saw was green eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were staring at me too, looked deep inside of me. But then nothing. The eyes disappeared. I frowned and then I realized that Emmett jumped on the guy. I rolled my eyes. Stupid protective brother.

"Emmett let him go, he didn't do anything wrong!" I told my brother.

It was just terrifying me to see my brother ready to beat his friend up because he just touched my cheek. I mean, gosh, I'm not a baby anymore!

He got off him and both of them got up. I took the chance to analyse the green eyed boy. He was gorgeous: tall, 6'4, with bronze messy hair. I just wanted to run my fingers in it. He had the most inviting lips I've ever seen which were forming a dazzling smile. He was a God. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut. Fail.

"Geez dude, calm down!" The God said.

"Well it's not my fault! Just keep your hands to yourself!" Emmett yelled.

I rolled my eyes and I sat up in the bed.

"Would you guys please shut the hell up so I can sleep?" I growled at them.

"You weren't sleeping anyway" Replied the Oh-Hot-And-Sexy-Guy.

"And who are you anyway?" I said a harshly.

"I'm Edward, lil' girl," he answered with a sarcastic smile.

I didn't like the way he replied to me, so I just stuck my middle finger at him with a glare. So that's Edward Cullen. He was the only friend of Emmett that I never saw. I turned to face the other people in the room.

"Goodnight maybe?" I said coldly.

At first I wanted to speak with them, but that guy, Edward, ruined everything and now I went from agonized in pain to completely annoyed. I wanted to be alone! Not surrounded by my older brother's friends.

Once they all left my bedroom after making small apologizes, I looked out the window. From here, I could see the moon glowing lonely in the dark. I sighed and laid back to sleep when someone knocked on my door. Arghh, couldn't they just wait until tomorrow?

"WHAT?" I snapped.

The person opened the door and I saw Edward's angel face. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"The others are gone at my place to take I-Don't-Know-What. Emmett wanted me to stay here…and to apologize. Oh, and he said that there is no need to touch you while I'm doing it."

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh…and were you planning to touch me if he hadn't said so?" I asked stupidly.

"Hmm…" he said, feigning to be thinking. He took a few steps closer to me, until he was next to my bed and a little bit bending over the bed. "Would you mind if I do so?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, not looking away from his beautiful green eyes. I wasn't sure what was happening, but for me, there was only me and the hot guy in front of me. He smiled sweetly and backed away. I sighed, happy that he was further now. I didn't know how long I could stand with his face near mine. I just wanted to put my hands in his hair and kiss his wildly. Eww...

"So, you're the famous Isabella Swan, right?" he started a conversation. 'Hey dude, I just want to sleep so go fuck yourself' was what I wanted to replied, but instead…

"Yeah, mister obvious. But I would prefer if you call me Bella."

"Just Bella then..." he nodded and smiled at me again.

"Wait, why did you say 'the famous'? How can I be famous if I haven't lived here for years now ?" I asked.

"Well, your brother used to talk about you a lot when we were at school. And still, when he learned that you would be coming to live here with him, he was so happy. You know, jumping everywhere and clapping in his hands like a little girl…or like Alice," he chuckled. Man, I never thought that a guy who chuckled could be so damn hot. I laughed a little with him, feeling a little better. I smiled at him, and he stared into my eyes. I could stay like that forever, but I think I need to sleep.

"Thanks a lot," I said. He gave me a quizzical look, wondering what I was saying thanks to. "I mean, you lightened up my mood. I think I'm ready to sleep a bit now…"

"Oh, then you are welcome Bella. I'll go downstairs and wait in the living room for your brother. Sleep well!"

"Goodnight Edward," I said.

I watched him close the door. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Coming back to Forks wouldn't be that bad I guess.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked downstairs and went outside. The others were waiting for me in the car. I jogged to them.

"What took you so long? I never thought someone could pee for ten minutes!" Jasper joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was making sure I wasn't doing too much noise. Bella was trying to sleep."

"Bella? You mean Isabella!" Alice said.

"She prefers to be called Bella..." Oops. I wasn't supposed to know that.

"How do you know?" Alice replied. God, I'm burned.

"Whatever guys, I want to go partyyyy ! " Emmett yelled. Thanks Emmett, I owe you that. Of course, he doesn't know that I owe him for cutting into the conversation because if he did he would learn that I went in his sister's bedroom, but whatever.

I got in the car. Tonight was going to be a long night. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and see that girl again. She was one curious person.

* * *

**Tadaaaa !  
**

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm waiting for at least 3 reviews and I'll post another chapter. Please be supportive, I'm not really good in English hihi..**

**Thanks you very much!  
And a special Thanks to my Beta: Tears of Tree**

**SSSS xx**


	2. It's Not Over

**Hey guys ! I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! But I wish I did****…**

**Summary: Charlie and Renée died in a car accident in Arizona. After the tragic loss, Bella moves back to live in Forks with Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Will Emmett, being the over protective brother, let her date his older best friend? Bella is 17, Edward 21. AH**

**Chapter Two: It's Not Over**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. It was still dark outside, but I couldn't get myself back to sleep. It was like my entire body was fully awake, apart from my head. I wondered what time it was, and saw that it was only 5:30am. I knew I needed to rest a little bit, after all the crying from yesterday, but I couldn't. I got up and went to the bathroom. Damn morning breath.

I took a long and hot shower and dried my hair. I knew Emmett was probably going to invite his friends over again today, and since yesterday I was a mess, it would be better if I looked more normal today. I decided to wear a dark grey t-shirt with a simple black jeans, not feeling dashing today. When I looked in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. Dark circles were underneath my eyes. I bit my lip. They looked redder than their normal chocolate brown. At least my hair was okay. I drew a thin line of black eyeliner on the eyelid and put a little of waterproof mascara. I took one last glance at myself, and went downstairs.

Emmett and Rosalie were still sleeping, so I made sure I wasn't making too much noise. I grabbed an apple and took a bite. I wasn't hungry, even though I didn't eat last night. My stomach was already full of some sort of emotions that wanted to make me cry the lost of my parents. I couldn't think about something else than that. What if it never happened? I would still be at home in Arizona, and I would be eating breakfast with my mom. I shook my head to clear out my thoughts. I needed to get out of this house. I wrote a note down for my brother.

_Out for a walk, b__e back before 10am_

_Bella xx_

I left it on the counter and then I went outside. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either. I didn't really care; all I needed was a little walk. I went down the road, letting my feet guide me.

I wasn't even sure where I was going, but I've been walking for about half an hour. I was too busy watching the ground and thinking that I didn't realize I was lost, until I looked around me and saw that I was surrounded by trees. A lot of trees. I continued to walk, hoping the road would get me somewhere I knew, or at least to someone I could ask for directions. There were no cars passing by. I walked a few minutes until I saw a gas station. It looked old and was small, but at least there were people there. I saw three men working on a red Chevrolet truck.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said.

"You don't have to call me Sir. Pretty sure you are older than me!" said a tall guy that was one foot taller than me. His skin was tan, short black hair and a cute smile. He looked like he was 20 years old.

"No, I don't think so…anyway, huh...I kind of...got lost? Can I use your telephone?" I asked.

"I'm sorry girl, left my cellphone at my house, and there's no phone in the gas station," he said, looking at me sheepishly.

"Oh, no it's fine. I'll go find someone else! Thanks." It wasn't my luck. First I get lost. Then I can't find help. I turned around and started walking again when he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I stared at his hand on my arm, and then I looked up.

"Hey listen; maybe I could give you a ride back? Most of the people here are still sleeping. You won't really find other people than me and my friends," he said with a smile.

I considered his offer. He was just a stranger, and barely knew him! But he didn't look like a psycho dangerous pedophile, so I guess it couldn't be that bad. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, why not..." I told him where I lived. He smiled at me, although I could see a worried look in his eyes. I followed him to his car, and got in the passenger seat. I put my seat belt on, and he started driving.

"So... how old are you?" I questioned, curious. In my mind, I was betting I was right and that he was older then me. Come on, I didn't look that old, mostly beside him!

"I'm sixteen. Hey, don't be too shocked, I told you I was younger!"

"No, I'm not shocked that you're younger! It's just that…" I began

"That I don't look like sixteen? It's alright; me and my friends are used to that kind of reaction."

I felt guilty for doubting his words when he said he was younger. I knew I looked more like 18 or 19 than 17, but he was worse. He looked at least three years older than me.

"So what, your friends are sixteen too?" I asked, thinking about the two other guys. They were tall like him, and looked older too.

"No, they're only fifteen. They'll be sixteen in a few months," he answered.

The car stopped, and I looked outside. Wow, we were already in front of my house. It surprised me that he didn't need my direction to get here.

"Uh…yeah…I mean…here we are! You know...ah, whatever, thanks a lot…" I stuttered. I didn't even know his name yet!

"Jacob Black," he replied, amused.

"Jacob. I'm Bella," I said.

"I know that," he responded, clearly amused now. What the hell? How did he know who I was? He knew how to get to my house, and my name. What else does he know?

When he saw my face, he began to laugh and shook his head.

"Whoa, don't jump to fast to conclusion! You really don't remember me, do ya? I'm Billy Black's son! You know, I used to poke you a lot when you were a kid. And you were doing some sort of growling that was supposed to scare me I think!"

Oh...Now it clicked. When I was younger, my father used to bring me and my brother to Billy's house. Emmett was watching sports on the TV with Charlie and Billy, so I was stuck with Jacob. He had been the most annoying kid on earth. I didn't understand why he wouldn't stop poking me! Was he gravely retarded? Well, I guess he has changed a lot since. Now he was more mature...and kind of really hot.

"Oh..." was all I could answer, before we both started to laugh like crazy. I think we laughed too loudly, because the front door opened and Emmett came out. He smiled at me, but his smile disappeared when he saw Jacob. He frowned, and approached the car. Jacob and I stopped laughing. Why did Emmet look so upset? Was it because I was with a guy? It couldn't be that, Emmett lived with Jacob and his father when our parents and I began to travel. Wasn't he supposed to behave with Jacob like if he was some kind of brother? Or even a friend?

"Bella, where the hell were you? I was worried sick to let you walk alone in a town I'm sure you nearly forgot! And why are you with _him_? I want you to stay away from him!" I didn't miss how he emphasized the word 'him'. I scowled.

"Emmett I'm not ten years old anymore! And didn't you see the paper on the counter? I said I was going out for a walk until 10am!" I looked at the time in the car, "And it's not even 10am yet."

He mimed me and rolled his eyes. God, he could be such a child sometimes! I wonder how Rosalie can endure to be married with him.

"That's enough Emmett! For your information, Jacob here volunteered to drive me back because I got lost. Happy?" I said as I got out of the car. Emmett looked over my head and glared at Jacob. Did I miss something? Emmett grew up with Billy and Jacob.

I turned around to look at Jacob. He was glaring back at Emmett, but when I turned around he smiled lovingly. I smiled back.

"Thanks a lot Jacob. I'm sorry for my stupid brother's behaviour. Hope to see you soon?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"Sure Bella. I'll call you, bye," he winked at me, making be blushed by the way, and he drove off.

I turned sharply around and walk to the house, ignoring my brother.

"Beeeeeeeellllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he whined. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk faster. I got into the house and when upstairs. He followed me. Couldn't he just leave me alone? I thought I was making it clear that I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Beeeeellllaaaaaa... BELLAAAA? Bwellaboo?" I finally turned around when he called me with the stupidest nickname ever.

"What Emmie?" I told him in a fake sweet voice.

He looked puzzled for a moment, surprised that I actually talked to him. I think he didn't thought about that. He was just annoying me with all the whining.

"Uhh…Would you like you hang out with us today?" he asked.

I sighed. I thought he was going to give me a moral.

"Yeah, why not, I guess…"

"Great! Alice is on her way with Edward and Jasper already. We're going in Port Angeles. Be ready in ten minutes!"

I nodded and locked myself in my bedroom. I was already ready, so I just took my book of Wuthering Heights and continued my reading.

A few minutes later, I heard Emmett's booming laugh downstairs, and then Alice's clapping hands. I closed my book, after noting the page where I was, and went to see them. Emmett was holding Rosalie by the waist, while Alice was jumping happily with Jasper watching her. Finally, there was Edward, a little bit apart, looking bored by his sister. When they saw me coming, they all smiled at me, eyeing me carefully. Did they really think I was going to breakdown right in front of them? I wasn't that weak!

I smiled shyly back at them and looked at Emmett expectantly.

"Oh yeah, guys I hope you remember Isabella from last night haha, uh oops," he said when he saw my glare, "She prefers to be called Bella though. Bella you remember Alice, and Jasper. You never really met Edward, except for yesterday when the idiot sexually harassed you...Oww!" he yelled.

Rosalie and I both hit him on each arm at the same time. Emmett pouted and mumbled a small sorry. I glanced at Edward to see that he wasn't upset or mad at my brother. It didn't even seem to bother him. He was standing there with a small smile floating on his lips, watching me. I blushed and looked away.

"Hmmm…Where are we going exactly?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Me, you and Rosalie are going SHOPPING!" answered a hyper-Alice, "The boys are going to buy some video games I guess."

Wow, they were all 21 but they still played video games like little boys? What about their work?

"It's been over six month that I've been searching for Mario Kart of the Wii! It's always sold out. I hope to find it today, man I watched some videos of the game on the Internet, that game is a 'Must Play'," Emmett told us with a big grin. The others laughed at him while I rolled my eyes, like I always do. I couldn't help it, but my big brother is such a little brother sometimes.

"We'll take Emmett's Jeep and my car," Edward finally said. Everybody nodded and we went outside. I was going to go in Emmett's car when I saw that Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were already in. There was still one place. Is Edward going to ride alone? I frowned and turned to see him walk to his car. I looked back at Emmett's car but I decided to go with Edward. What? Would you choose to be stuck with your brother and his wife and a couple or with the sexy human God?

"Hey wait, uh, Edward!" I called him. I jogged to his car. It was a shiny little Volvo. Wow, we don't see a lot of those in a small town like Forks. "Can I ride with you?" I asked, unsure. He stared at me for a while. I looked somewhere else, feeling my cheeks burn. He laughed a little, so I looked up. He was smiling at me.

"Sure, if you keep that cute blush on your face!" he said. Of course it was going to stick there if he talked to me like that! I got in the passenger seat and he started the car. He put some random songs. It was the song 'It's Not Over' by Daughtry. I liked the song.

"So...," he said, following Emmett's Jeep. "You are from Arizona, right?"

"Actually, I grew up in Forks, and at nine years old we began to travel a lot. I went to Florida and Chicago before Arizona."

"Why didn't Emmett travel with you?" he asked, curious.

"He couldn't keep good grades like me. We thought that if he traveled, he couldn't stay concentrated on his study" I replied, and he nodded.

"When I met your brother, I was surprise to see a guy from La Push in Forks' High School. But he told me he was just living with a friend of his father. You should have seen his face. He looked a bit disgusted by them I think," Edward told me, laughing. I frowned, why would Emmett hate it there? Billy Black was one cool guy. Emmett used to love watching sports with him! I wondered what went wrong. Why would Emmett hate the Blacks?

"Do you know why Emmett didn't like it there? Because this morning when he saw me with Jacob Black he..." I began but Edward cut me off.

"You were with Jacob Black ?!" He asked, looking at me and not the road.

"What the hell, why you guys keep reacting like that! Why do you hate Jacob?" I asked, frustrated that I didn't know anything.

"Just stay away from him Bella. He's no good for you," Edward said, not answering my question. He finally parked along the street in Port Angeles. I got out of the car and slammed the door of his Volvo. Ha, take that stupid God. I began to walk to Emmett but Edward caught me by the arm to turn me around.

"Bella, just do what I say and don't ask Emmett what you asked me. He's not going to be all Teddy Bear," Edward whispered forcefully. I glared at him.

"You're not my father, let me go!" I yelled at him. The others ran to us and Edward let my arm go. I stepped back and went beside Emmett.

"Okay enough now Eddie, did you try to touch my sister again!" Emmett growled.

"No! Dude, do you seriously think I'm that pervert?!" Edward responded.

"Yes he did!" I lied. I didn't know why I did this, but I just wanted to blame the world on him.

"WHAT? You're lying! I just told her..."

"Stop! Go away Edward, I don't want you around her anymore!" Emmett said.

I hid behind Emmett, watching Edward slowly turn and drive away. Emmett put an arm around my shoulder.

"It's alright, you won't have to worry about him anymore," he whispered calmly, watching my face carefully. I nodded.

"Wooohoo, okay now it's time to SHOPPING!" Alice screeched.

Before I knew it, I was pulled by Rosalie and Alice along the street.

* * *

After two hours, the girls finally said it was time to go eat. I was dead hungry by the time we arrived to the restaurant. We easily saw my brother and Jasper in the crowded place.

"Hey sis', had a good time?" Emmett asked me. My feet were hurting me and I tried on too many clothes, but I couldn't say that in front of the girls. I faked a smile.

"Umm, yeah. It was great," I said. Emmett and Jasper went to grab our dinner, so I was left alone with the girls again.

"So Bella, what exactly happened with my brother?" Alice asked me.

"Uh...Nothing, I told you before," I said, looking away.

"My brother may be a jerk sometimes, but he's not the kind of lying. What happened, seriously? Why did you blame him about something he didn't do?" she continued. I stared at her, unsure if I should tell the truth or not. She didn't look angry at me for lying. She just wanted to know why I felt the need to lie.

"I just hate when people give me orders," I finally told them.

"What did he said?" Rosalie pressed.

"To stay away from my new friend..." I guess I could call Jacob that, a new friend. I really was hoping to see him again. He was nice, and we just had a year of difference. Not like with Emmett and them, it wasn't four years.

"Oh...," Alice frowned, "And who's your friend?"

"…Jacob Black?" I told them slowly, watching their reaction. Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look, and then looked back at me.

"When did you meet him?" Rosalie said. She was probably wondering how I could have seen him if I just arrived yesterday.

"I got lost this morning in town. I asked for his cellphone but instead he proposed to drive me back at home," I replied.

"Did Emmett saw you?" Rosalie asked, with a worried look.

"Yeah, he told me to stay away from Jacob too."

There was a moment of silence in which the girls exchanged another look. I was a little bit annoyed now. I hated to be left out of the news.

I finally heard Alice gasped, and she looked above my shoulder.

"Talking about the wolf…"

I turned around to see what she was talking about, and I saw Jacob Black and his two friends from earlier. He saw me too and smiled. I so had to smile back. I waved him over. He watched Rosalie and Alice hesitantly, but finally came alone, letting his friends order dinner for him.

"Hi Bella! Rosalie, Alice," he said, giving a nod to each of them. They gave their own nod back but they had a worried look on their faces. I guess they were worried that Emmett would come back and see Jacob with me.

"Hi Jacob! I'm surprised to see you again so soon! Were you stalking me?" I joked.

"Oh, no, I thought I was being discreet," he joked back as we both laughed.

"Whot-da-fuck!" said the angry voice of Emmett. He was back with Jasper, holding our dinner. He was giving Jacob a death glare. "Get the hell out of here Black!" he yelled. With a loud voice like his, the whole food court turned to see what was happening.

"Hey I have the right as much as you do to stay here!" Jacob replied. Emmett put down the food and stepped forward. He was the same size as Jacob, but bigger.

"I said, 'Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here'," he repeated. Jacob shook his head and went to his friends. They were about to leave. I stood up

"Jacob, wait! I'm coming with you," I called him. Emmett grabbed my arm. He stared into my eyes, challenging me to do something. I knew he did that because he wanted to protect me. But protect me from what? I'm not going to stay away from a new friend of mine because my brother and his friends don't like him. If I wanted to hang around with Jacob, Emmett wasn't going to stop me from doing it. I wasn't going to listen to him, not until he tells me what was wrong about Jacob Black.

"Don't," was all he said. I scoffed and went outside the restaurant with Jacob and his two friends.

And that was the first time I rebelled against my brother. I thought it felt great to do something I wanted without permission... But I was wrong.

Jacob and his friends, Quil and Embry, drove back to Forks and we ate in a small fast food. He drove me back at home after, but I wasn't expecting what I saw. It wasn't Emmett's Jeep, he wasn't back. It was Edward's shiny little Volvo, and Edward himself, leaning against his car. His facial expression changed from bored, to relieved, to surprised and finally to angry. That wasn't going to be good...

* * *

**Hahaaaa**

**You guys will have to wait for the next chapter to know what will happen!**

**Reviews reviews reviews reviews ! **

**SSSS**


End file.
